This invention relates to video signal analysis, and more particularly to a new and improved system and method for detecting picture freeze within a video signal.
Modern, multi-stream broadcast facilities have need for monitoring multiple and diverse equipment failures, including link failure modes, and for providing an effective alarm to indicate such failures. Of particular interest is providing a user alarm in response to detection of transmission and/or processing equipment failure or any other malfunction leading to video signal freeze.
Prior art approaches to the foregoing problem are deficient in several respects. Prior methods have looked for motion within the active picture in contrast to the method utilized by the present invention. Prior solutions in most, if not all, cases required field or frame store solutions which, in turn, require more hardware and therefore add considerable cost. Also, prior art solutions have not addressed the noise factor.